Petit Moments de vie à Zootopie !
by gynny
Summary: Un petit recueil d'OS sur la vie de Judy Hopps à Zootopie. Avec un peu (beaucoup) de Nick Wild.
1. Un renard !

« Judy, c'est un renard. »

La petite lapine prit sa tête dans ses mains, découragée.

« Papa, je le _sais_ , ok ? Je le vois tout les jours, j'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte. »

« Oui, mais... Je comprend pas pourquoi tu veux qu'il vienne avec toi à la maison pour l'anniversaire de ta mère... »

Elle se mordilla les lèvres, jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour observer Nick, qui bavardait joyeusement avec Clawhauser. Elle ne _voulait pas_ qu'il l'accompagne chez ses parents mais... Elle avait le sentiment que c'est ce qui devait se passer maintenant.

« Eh bien... » Elle hésita un moment avant de souffler un bon coup et de lâcher « Je pensais que ce serait une bonne occasion pour que vous vous rencontriez. Tu sais, que je le présente à la famille au complet et... Tout ça, quoi. »

« Le présenter ? Judy, on ne présente pas un collègue de travail à sa famille ! » Rit son père avant de s'arrêter net « A moins que... ? »

Judy put observer l'effroi s'installer sur le visage de Stu Hopps juste avant qu'il ne se mette à crier.

« UN RENARD ?! »

Elle se doutait que ça n'allait pas être facile de faire accepter Nick à son père, mais la réaction de ce dernier la blessa tout de même.

« Papa... »

« Enfin, Judy, j'ai rien contre les renards, tu sais bien que Gideon Grey fait presque parti de la famille même s'il est... Tiens, quitte à choisir un renard, pourquoi tu choisis pas Gideon ?! Hein ? Au moins lui on le connaît, on serait plus tranquille ! »

« Quoi ? Nan, j'ai aucune envie de choisir Gideon ! » S'offusqua Judy. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on parlait de lui déjà ?

« Mais, Judy, quitte à finir ta vie avec un renard... »

« Mais je ne veux pas finir ma vie avec un renard, papa ! Je veux finir ma vie avec Nick ! Et je le veux parce qu'on s'entend bien et que je l'aime bien, pas parce qu'il est un renard ! » S'énerva la policière.

Un silence de mort s'abattit entre les deux lapins, le plus vieux semblant être trop choqué de s'être fait crier dessus pour riposter. Après quelques secondes, Judy fut prise de remords. Ses longues oreilles, qui s'étaient dressées instinctivement durant son coup de sang, tombèrent mollement contre son dos. Celles de son père étaient déjà basse. Il soupira.

« J'en parlerais à ta mère ce soir. C'est son anniversaire après tout, c'est elle qui décide qui vient. »

Et il raccrocha. Judy laissa tomber son bras, qui maintenait son portable, devant elle, le long de son corps, soudainement découragée et fatiguée.

« Carotte ? »

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à Nick, qui la regardait l'air quelque peu inquiet. Elle lui adressa un maigre sourire, en haussant les épaules.

Elle s'y attendait, de tout façon. Ç'aurait été trop beau que son père saute de joie à l'idée qu'elle veuille amener _un renard_ à BunnyBorrow.

« Je ne veux pas finir ma vie avec un renard, papa ! Je veux finir ma vie avec Nick ! »

Judy sursauta et rougi en entendant sa voix sortir de nul part, se confessant aussi ouvertement. Face à elle, son collègue prédateur la regardait d'un air goguenard, un stylo carotte à la main.

Le stylo carotte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisserai l'effacer. Un jour. »

Nick était définitivement le renard qu'elle voulait présenter à ses parents.


	2. PawBall

Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à ce recueil :) J'espère que ce nouvel OS vous plaira !

* * *

« BUUUUUUUUUUT OUIIIIIII ! » S'écria Judy Hopps en bondissant sur le canapé.

Nick, toujours assis sur ce même canapé, sursauta et planta les griffes de sa patte droite dans l'accoudoir pour essayer de se stabiliser. Ses oreilles se penchèrent instinctivement en arrière et ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il jeta un coup d'œil agacé à la lapine surexcitée à ses cotés. Il ne parvenais pas à comprendre son engouement pour ce... Sport ?

« Ca finit quand, Carotte ? » Souffla-t-il, fatigué.

Comment avait-elle réussi à le convaincre de regarder ce truc avec elle, déjà ?

« Rooh, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant Nick ! » Elle rit en se rasseyant.

Toute son attention était tournée vers le poste de télévision qui laissait défiler les images d'un match de paw. La Coupe de Pawball de Zootopia avait commencée depuis quelques jours déjà, et Judy ne voulais rater un match sous aucun prétexte, complètement fan de ce sport et de cet événement. Avec un doux sourire absorbé collée au lèvres et les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement, elle regardait les joueurs gesticuler sur le terrain, un ballon dans les pattes.

Ce soir, c'était l'équipe des Ours de Tundratown contre les Chiens des Sables.

« Les Chiens des Sables sont tellement doués... » Murmura la jeune policière, toujours très concentrée sur le match.

« C'est normal, ce sont des chiens. » Souffla Nick, agacé.

Judy se tourna vers lui, intriguée.

« Comment ça, " c'est normal, ce sont des chiens" ? »

« Bah oui, ce sont des chiens. C'est naturel pour eux de courir après une balle comme des attardés, c'est dans leurs gènes. Même moi je pourrais le faire, puisque les renards sont aussi des canidés » Grogna-t-il

Judy détestait quand Nick parlait de comportement normal d'une catégorie d'animal, à cause de leurs gènes. Cela lui rappelait sans cesse les paroles de Gidéon Grey lorsque, enfant, il l'avait agressé en essayant de briser ses rêves de devenir la première lapine policière de l'histoire.

Mais Gidéon était juste un enfant, un renard crétin, et il avait eu tort. Alors que Nick...

Eh bien, Nick n'est pas un renard crétin. Et il était vrai que beaucoup de match sport comportant un ballon était gagné par des équipes de chiens. C'était peut-être un réel avantage pour eux, d'être né chien.

« Je suppose que c'est cool. » Sourit Judy en reportant son attention sur le match. « Si ça leurs permets d'exceller au Pawball et de gagner bien leurs vie, c'est bien ! »

« Gagner bien leurs vies ? Ça rapporte, d'aller chercher la baballe ? » Rit Nick, moqueur.

« Oh, bah dans les 50.000 dollar par mois »

Judy sursauta lorsque son co-équipier se leva subitement pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Mais... Où tu vas ? »

« Je vais faire du Pawball. Quand je pense que j'ai passé ma vie à vendre des pawpsicle à 2 dollar pièce... »


End file.
